The Downward Spiral
by givensm
Summary: As Giovanni's grunts create Mewtwo, it turns its back on them, will Team Rocket fall or, will Ash change his ways and help the crumbling team?
1. Prologue

**WARNING: Not suitable for people under the age of 15. Proceed with caution.**

 **Disclaimer: I am** **not** **:**

 **Shigeru Miyamoto**

 **Satoshi Tajiri**

 **and:**

 **Junichi Masuda.**

 **I am also not a employee of Nintendo. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Not me.**

Prologue: Mewtwo's Birth.

Giovanni was entering his office.

"Sir." A Team Rocket Grunt said, entering his office. "It has been 2 weeks, yet we haven't made anything."

"Well." Said Giovanni "Tell those lazy fools to gat back to work! How are we going to get a superweapon without them working.?"

"But..." Said the grunt, looking rather annoyed.

"But, what?" Said Giovanni, looking at his watch. "Just tell them to get back to work splicing and mutating genes."

"Yes sir." Said the grunt, leaving his room.

"Why aren't they doing what they're supposed to?" Said Giovanni under his breath. "They should be working!" He then entered the laboratory. There were hundreds if not, thousands of workers, splicing and mutating genes.

The next day, his dream came true, but it turned into a nightmare.

"Sir! Sir!" Said another grunt, opening the doors, "Our researchers have got the superweapon done. It's available for viewing in the laboratory."

"Good." Said Giovanni. "We can't be defeated now... Unless it turns our back at us."


	2. Chapter I

**WARNING: Not suitable for people under the age of 15. Proceed with caution.**

 **Disclaimer: I am** **not** **:**

 **Shigeru Miyamoto**

 **Satoshi Tajiri**

 **and:**

 **Junichi Masuda.**

 **I am also not a employee of Nintendo. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Not me.**

Chapter I: Betrayal

Giovanni had just saw the superweapon. "I will name it Mewtwo." He said, looking dicrectly at it.

Mewtwo was 6'7 and 269 pounds. It was contained in a glass chamber with 6 armed guards surrounding it. There were alarms and security cameras in every corner.

They were prfroming tests to see stuff like its IQ. He then entered his office when he heard glass shattering and alarms going off.

He heard screams, and gunshots, he entered and said "Oh my." 500 grunts entered the room while Giovanni locked himself in his office.

He then heard several explosions, which then caused him to leave and wait until it was over. Then a large explosion rocked the ground, and the building collapsed, killing all who was inside. Ash, Misty, and Brock were walking through the forest when Jessie, James, & Meowth block their path.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

Ash sent out his Pikachu, while Jessie sent out her Arbok and James sent out his Weezing.

"Weezing! Use Haze!" Said James.

A fog appeared around Pikachu, but Pikachu just walked away and dodged it.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash said.

Pikachu then used it, knocking out Arbok.

"Weezing! Use Tackle!" Said James.

Weezing then used Tackle but, It didn't do anything.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu then used it, bringing Weezing's heath to about halfway.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt again!"

Pikachu uses it again, knocking out Weezing.

Jesse, James, and Meowth then ran away.


	3. Chapter II

**WARNING: Not suitable for people under the age of 15. Proceed with caution.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not:**  
 **Shigeru Miyamoto**

 **Satoshi Tajiri**

 **And:**  
 **Junichi Masuda.**

 **I'm also not a emplolyee of Nintendo. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, not me.**

Chapter II: Chaos

"This is the scene after a devastating terrorist attack at a laboratory near Celadon City. Currently we have found 34 dead and, only 1 survivor."

A second explosion occcurs near the reporter, and the cameraman drops the camera in a hurry, trying to run away from the site.

Meanwhile, at Delia's home, as the explosion occurs, the TV goes to static. "Mr. Mime, can you fix the TV?"

"Mime!" It replied. It tried to fix the TV but, to no avail. This goes on for about 5 minutes before the picture goes back to normal.

At the attack site, the police arrive to investigate. Officer Jenny walks into the scene and looks at the outside. "Well. It looks quite survivable to me." She said. She then opened the door, which was very weak. It then fell over and broke in two.

She then surveyed the burnt out hallway, which was crumbling.

She tried to open the doors but, most of them were stuck shut from the debris.

The doors that were open however, their rooms were destroyed and charred.

She then explored Giovanni's office, which was almost undamaged except the table was broken in two, and papers were flung everywhere.

Then, the testing lab, it was completely destroyed except a large glass column which the front was broken, and a few desks. She then went back the way she came and after the search, upped the death toll from 34 to 507.

"This is the most deadliest attack in Kanto's history." She said, talking to her advisor. "The perp is still at large, however. So, we may expect another one soon."


End file.
